


Saving Him from Himself

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron makes a deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Him from Himself

There were few things that could divert Daniel from studying Ancient artifacts. Cameron was convinced this was a most unhealthy fixation when it interfered with Daniel's intake of food and sleep.

So when SG-3 brought back an entire crate of artifacts, Cameron thought fast on his feet and intercepted his team member.

"Daniel…before you start on those…" He swallowed hard. "I want you to promise me to stop every night at 2200 hours."

"Bu…wh…why?" Daniel stammered, already dreaming of the knowledge he could learn.

"If you do, I'll give you a blow job every night at 2215 hours," Cameron bargained, a sparkle in his eyes. Daniel blinked once, and then nodded.

"Deal."


End file.
